X-COM House Rules
In addition to all the normal bullshit that is included in this game this campaign will include some additional bullshit. HEALING *'No Force Skins' *It takes 1 day per point to heal Personal DC *Combat time healing is temporary and lasts only until the end of Combat. Characters that take more than their Max DC in a single combat are at 1 when the healing wears off. ---- ARMOUR Characters cannot wear Body Armor unless they know the Armor Skill at a level at least as high as the level of the Body Armor. When Body Armor is not worn it has a size equal to the creature size of the wearer. Armour does not require free encumbrance slots to wear but does contribute to a character's total encumbrance. It is impossible to Damage someone inside Body Armor until the AC of the armor is reduced to below 20. Putting on or taking off Armour takes about 5 minutes. All armour be it made from high-tech, composite materials, or leather, linen and steel, comes in two varieties: Light Armour - made from light and flexible materials this type of armour is made to diffuse damage. Light Armours have AC2 per Level and RF 1 per Level. Heavy Armour - Made from hard plates of metal, plastic, ceramic or other materials Heavy Armour is designed to deflect incoming damage. Heavy Armours have AC3 per Level and RF1 +1 at Levels 4, 7, and 10. Heavy armours do tend to clank when they move making sneaking harder when wearing them. Wearers suffer a -1 penalty to Stealth at armour levels 3, 6, 9, and 12. ---- RESEARCH Some Specialties and all weapons and equipment must be unlocked with research before they can be built or made use of. Through the course of the campaign Research Projects will be discovered as the characters capture and recover technology and information. Research requires a Research Facility and at least 1 character with the Science Skill at Level 4 or higher. Any Character with the Science Skill can contribute to a Research Project but anything less than a full day doesn't count. Research Projects are organized according to rank with Rank1 being the easiest to research. The number of days required to complete a Research Project is equal to 10 days per Rank minus 1 day per Science Skill Level applied. So for a rank 1 project it would take 2 characters with Science Level 4 2 days to finish the project. Characters involved can gain Skill Checks for using their Science once per day, no DF check is required. 'Current Available Research Projects:' *Modular weapons - unlocks multi-weapons *Alien Biotech - unlocks Autopsies 'Completed Research Projects:' *Pistol Targeting L3 'Current Available Autopsies:' *Proto-sectoid - requires alien biotech research 'Completed Autopsies:' *none ---- ENGINEERING Once researched, weapons and equipment can be built in the usual way by any character with the correct Skills. Scientists can be used to assist ''in engineering projects using their Science Level in place of any other Technical Skill. Building things from scratch takes days instead of 4 hour blocks. Only one Check is awarded per day of work. Any character with the correct skills can repair things. Repairing takes a 4 hour block. ---- Skills Styles '''Heavy Armour Style' *Once per round, if the character is wearing Heavy Armour, they can choose to take all damage from a successful Strike on their personal instead of on their Armour. Light Armour Style *Once per Round, if the character is wearing Light Armour, they can ignore any single rider on a successful Strike against them. Category:X-COM